


Elegy For Violet Hunter

by gabrielsangel



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsangel/pseuds/gabrielsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farewell courageous lady... a tribute to Natasha Richardson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy For Violet Hunter

Unrelenting you faced the great detective

Who wanted to dismiss your problem as trivial

But in the end you enchanted the Great Brain with your chestnut hair

And earned his respect with your fearless investigations

 

You matched your wit and your courage

Against a villain and a fiend who was all teeth and smiles and jokes

You discovered the deceptions and looked straight through the pretences

To save a woman much like yourself

 

Farewell courageous lady

You will live on in our memories

As a beloved character in an immortal tale

Where bravery triumphed over cruelty


End file.
